dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two, Chapter two
Chapter two of Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two. Story Once again, Kit began telling where he was this whole time to The Cloudkicker Family (excluding Clara which he already did tell to). Like Clara they were upset and angry about that bully Kit tangoed with in the orphanage for putting them through years of heartache (but glad he was serving his time), and likewise were quite affected by Kit's time on the streets, except for the Hooverville-part. Now Kit was coming to the hardest part he has to tell: the air-pirates. "...One day when I was riding a plane to Freeport, out of nowhere, the air-pirate Don Karnage attacked us" he says, "oh my" one of his aunts, who has long-flowing hair that reaches down to her shoulders and wears bluish airplane-earrings, a gray midriff and light-green shorts, gasps, "and you're probably gonna hate me or something like that for what comes next" he paused, taking one deep breath, "he offered me a position amongst his little cult, and I accepted" he added timidly, making all his relatives (except Clara) gasp, but said nothing yet, wanting him to keep going, and he does, telling how he helped in looting innocent cargo-planes and other unspeakable acts, yet were also quite impressed with how Karnage liked him, particularly when he declared Kit to be a successor on his twelfth-birthday, but when came the part about Kit's punishment for failure (the one where he was overworked on no food and almost no water), one of them in particular blew up, "ugh, well I never, forcing a child to work to death, especially without food, evil!" his other aunt yelled, really starting to hate that pirate obviously, "true, but he eventually forgave me, and he still viewed me as a worthy heir regardless" Kit describes, he then cuts it short to when he decided to leave: the Queen of the skies. They were all horrified to hear he has blood on his hands from that, but were glad that Kit decided to leave because of it. Then he finished up with meeting his surrogate-family, "-and that's when I bumped into this guy here" he says while presenting Baloo who blushed, then adds Rebecca and Molly's integration the next day, and the arrival of Riven Plesio the Plesiosaurus, Rey Eon the Eoraptor and Ramón Grizzle the Bearcub who are more recent additions, plus the many adventures he had with them all, which amazed his relatives. One male who wears only a dark-brown jacket, dark-blue shirt and dark-green scarf, marches up to the adopted-family, "we can't thank you all enough for looking after him" he expressed much to the squad's pride and flattery, "it was nothing mister..." Baloo dismissed, "oh sorry my name is Gregory, I'm Clara's son-in-law, the one who snapped about the pirate-part is my wife Jennifer" the elder-bear Gregory introduces and looks at Kit, "and your aunt" he adds making Kit smile, "it's nice to meet you Gregory, and like Baloo said it was nothing, I can personally relate to Kit 'cause my first husband also died" Rebecca says, "oh I'm so sorry" another elderly female bear, except she has wavy-hair and wears a dark purple-shirt, light purple jacket and skirt, and black high-heel shoes, apologizes, "uh thanks" Rebecca expressed, "this here is my auntie-in-law Sari" Gregory introduced, if she was an auntie-in-law than that would mean she was another grandmother of Kit, "and this here is my husband Lumat" Sari introduced, then they pull in two more who look to be around Rebecca's age, "and these here are our daughter Lenora and son-in-law Noland" Lumat presents: Lenora has long-flowing hair that reaches down to her shoulders and wears bluish airplane-earrings, a gray midriff and light-green shorts, Noland has a rear-combed Mohawk and wears farmer-themed clothes: green-overalls, white shirt, straw hat and Japanese sandals, "and this here is Nestor" Lenora presents showing the boy who Kit talked with, "and don't forget about our other newest addition baby Brycen" Noland reveals bringing out an infant wearing blue and white shoes, a yellow-shirt and of course a diaper, "ooh he's so cute, reminds me of Molly here when she was little" Rebecca gushed making Brycen giggle, but Molly blush, "mom" she chastised making everybody laugh, "okay well, these here are me and Greg's daughters Marianna, Martha & Marissa" Jennifer introduces after the laughter diminishes, presenting female-triplets who each wear a blouse, a skirt, shoes and a big bow on their head that holds a tuft of hair upward (but differ in colors, Marianna's cloths are pink, Martha's are yellow and Marissa's are light-blue), "hi" they all say, Kit waves at them, then noticed he didn't have another grandpa from his father's side, "hey uh don't I have a paternal grandfather too?" he asks, which suddenly made his relatives sad, "you did at first Kit, but when we heard about your parents his heart broke so bad it killed him" Clara laments, "oh...did he ever get to see me?" Kit asks, "only once, when you were two, though I doubt you remember it" Clara answers, Kit gave it a thought and frankly he couldn't remember alright, "no I don't, I'm sorry" he admitted, "it's fine, it's not your fault" Clara assured, Riven then walks over, "um, I suppose we should introduce ourselves now" he offers, "no need we already know who you all are" Lenora dismissed and guessed correctly on each one, she finished with Ramon, "and it's quite considerate of Kristopher wanting to raise you little-one" she compliments, Ramon blushed, "hey I just didn't want him to be miserable like me" Kit states hugging Ramon, making all his relatives gush from seeing. Meanwhile, the Allied air-fleet drop out of supersonic-flight somewhere in Usland. General Gigantic was giving discipline to Ernie, by reducing him back to private. "You're demoted, for now" he lectures, "what? wait! we took down an air-carrier" Ernie objects, "at what cost?" Gigantic demanded, "if you start an attack, you follow through, that's what I was taught" Ernie states, "Ernie get your head out of your cockpit, there are things you cannot solve by jumping into a plane and blowing something up! I need you to learn that" Gigantic berates and tries to walk away, but Ernie had one more thing to say, "there were heroes on that mission" he reminds, "dead heroes, no leaders" Gigantic counters and leaves, Ernie, a little down decides to check on his club-mates and Dunder, "we're really nowhere, how's Kit going to find us now?" Dunder asks Gigantic, the warthog now wore an Uslandian uniform no different than his Thembrian-one, Gigantic presents a paper with a coded-message, "a coded message?" Dunder wonders, "exactly, so the transmissions can't be interpreted as easily" Gigantic answers, "alright, well, until we hear from him, what's the plan?" Dunder asks, "too recuperate at another base" Gigantic states, suddenly the alarms go ringing, "proximity alert!" yelled a chimera-fish-man, "they've found us" replies a cicada-woman, "that's impossible" Bert mutters, but he was dead wrong: right in front them the enemy-fleet made up of dozens of Blohm & Voss P 188-proto-jets show up from supersonic-flight, "you gotta be kidding me" Oscar gasps, "can we jump to supersonic-flight?" Sam asks, "we have enough fuel for one more jump" replied the cicada, "do it we gotta get outa here" Ernie urged, "wait" Gigantic suddenly says, "I think they tracked us through supersonic-flight" he adds much to everyone's surprise, "that's impossible" Dunder objects, "yes...and yet they defied that rule" Gigantic mutters, "so if we try to jump-start again they'll still track us?" Felix asks, "yes, and be out of fuel" Gigantic informs, "they've got us" Oscar lamented, "not yet they don't" Ernie surmises and rushes to Gigantic, "permission to jump in a fighter and blow something up?" he asks, "for once, permission granted" Gigantic replies and as Ernie and his squad-members rush to the hangars Gigantic then yells "evasive maneuvers", indeed it was chaos onboard as the Allied-fleet turn away while getting shot at. From one P-188 a Nakajima Kikka proto-jet fallowed by three Junkers Ju 287 proto-jets fly to the Allies, the Kikka being flown by none other than Spigot, "fallow my lead" he orders his partners and they comply. At the same time the B-29 superfortress-bombers deploy some Hawker Tornados and a new kind of fighter: the Supermarine Seafang, a carrier-based fighter with contra-rotating propellers much like the XB-42 Mixmaster-bomber. As one Superfortress perishes Spigot flies to the Peacemaker and unleashes a combination of bombs and rockets. He then dives underneath and after facing upwards shoots right into the bomb-bay just when it was opening and deploying. In an instant all the fighters who were held up by the magnetic-clamps either blow up while still in the bigger plane or plummet to their deaths, some with clamps still attached. The Jungle-Aces were just about to get in the Mixmaster and Ascender when they saw the incoming gunfire and were lucky to have survived being blown back by the explosion. The Mixmaster was toast, while the Ascender loosely hung by a hook until said hook snaps and the fighter falls to the earth below. Dunder comes running in to assist. "Guys you alright!?" he asks, "we need to get outa range of those mother-ships" Ernie states, luckily Gigantic has the same idea, "full engines ahead, get out of range of the enemy-planes and the fighters will fall back" he yells, and the remaining Allied mother-ships turn tail and run while the Ju 287-bombers continue to attack, despite the efforts of the Tornado and Seafang-fighters, their efforts were in vain and just about all of them are beaten, "Spigot, the Allies have pulled out of reach, we can't cover you at this distance, return to the fleet" Major Heartworm requests and Spigot does so, so do his teammates (though at least two Ju 287-jet-bombers got destroyed). On one P 188, Heartworm was surveying the situation. "What is the point of all this if we can't blow up three tiny mother-ships?" he lectures to no one in particular, "they are faster and lighter sir, they can't lose us but they can keep at a range where our cannons are not effective against their armor" one Thembrian informs, "well, keep up the barrage, let's at least remind them that we're still here, they won't last long burning fuel like this, it's just a matter of time" Heartworm suggests, "very good sir" the Thembrian replied. The odds were in their favor, but how long will it last? Stay tuned for Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two, Chapter three Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction